Tatuaje
by The shadow of Nemesis
Summary: ¿Danny? Su Danny con un tatuaje... era imposible... no podía ser... ¿verdad?


_**Título:**_ Tatuaje

_**Autor:**_ The shadow of Nemesis

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five-0

_**Pareja:**_ Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena ya que si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos.

_**Resumen:**_ ¿Danny? Su Danny con un tatuaje... era imposible... no podía ser... ¿verdad?

_**Notas de Autor: **_Espero que les guste, ya que si tengo que admitir la verdad me costó un poco darle forma al final ya que no estoy pasando un buen momento y no quería que eso influyera en este fic, que casi lo tenía terminado. Y espero haberlo conseguido. Sin más os dejo la historia, disfrutar.

_Tatuaje_

Kono les estaba contando sus clases de surf con Danny cuando dejo caer el comentario como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo que no esperaba es que Danny, tuviera un tatuaje, casi ni me fije hasta la segunda clase, es tan pequeño…

Un momento pensó Steve… Danny con un tatuaje. No, no se le creía. Era imposible lo que Kono decía, Danny no podía tener un tatuaje... era… anti-natura. No pegaba con su imagen de policía estirado… ¡por Dios! si todavía no había conseguido que dejara de llevar corbata y esas camisas de manga larga.

-Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan? -preguntaba un recién llegado Danny mientras se zampaba una de sus queridas malasadas.

-De tus clases de surf -contesto Kono con una sonrisa.

-¡Eeh! Dijimos que nada de comentar eso, lo último que me apetece es darle más munición a este para que se meta conmigo -dijo señalando a Steve.

El susodicho al verse apuntado por Danny, salió del escrutinio al que estaba sometiendo al rubio, no lo había podido evitar… ¿dónde tenía el rubio el tatuaje? Por la zona del torso no creía sino Kono lo hubiera visto en la primera clase, eso dejaba... ¿la cadera izquierda?... ¿en la derecha?... ¿dónde la espalda pierde su nombre? Tratando de disimular un poco le respondió.

-Vamos Danno, no necesito más información… tengo la suficiente, entre la corbata, tu altura,… -agachándose un poco para poder hablarle cerca de la oreja, le dijo -lo del coche…

Danny no tardo, en dar rienda suelta a su lengua y a sus manos para empezar con la misma defensa que hacía de su corbata, de su estatura y por supuesto su alegato de que lo de atar el sospechoso al capo del coche no se podía comparar con lo que él les hacía.

Y mientras Danny hablaba y gesticulaba él se dedicaba a escrutarlo otra vez, mientras pensaba que tipo de tatuaje tenia y en donde… ¿puede que en una de sus apetecibles nalgas? Steve solo sonrió ante este pensamiento si lo tuviera hay no habría duda de que le gustaría besarlo y reseguir el dibujo con la lengua… bueno lo tuviera ahí o en cualquier otro sitio. Hacía tiempo que sabía que le gustaba su compañero rubio.

-¡Steveee! Nos estabas escuchando... Chin te acaba de decir que tenemos un caso…

-Perdón, me parece que me distraje con… tus manos.

Danny le miro como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

-¿Te encuentra bien Steve?

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué tenemos Chin? -pregunto girándose para preguntar al hawaiano.

Steve tenía que admitirlo, no había estado centrado del todo en el caso como era costumbre, pero es que su mente no paraba de recordarle en cuanto podía el dichoso tatuaje del rubio… ¿dónde diablos lo tendría? Era la pregunta que más se le pasaba por la cabeza, junto con la de ¿me dejaría verlo?

La verdad es que estaba a punto de explotar, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo sus impulsos por el rubio, y lo del tatuaje parecía ser la gota que colmo el vaso… y tal vez, solo tal vez, era hora de hacer algo.

Después de terminar con el caso, se habían ido a casa de Steve a beber cerveza y él había aceptado porque estaba preocupado.

Vale que el caso había sido sencillo y menos mal, porque Steve estaba distraído. Muy distraído para ser quien era, ¡diablos! Si apenas había discutido con él cuando le echo la bronca por pasarse otra vez con el sospechoso, tenía que estar enfermo y eso… le preocupaba bastante.

-Steve, ¿estás bien? -pregunto Danny finalmente, mientras se acerba al moreno y le ponía la mano en la frente, -pareces… enfermo. Hoy no parecías tú. Has estado distraído, aunque no parece que tengas fiebre.

Steve casi pega un salto de su asiento cuando Danny le toco, pero se quedo quieto disfrutando del contacto y dando vueltas a ver como conseguía quitarle la ropa para encontrar el tatuaje, y de paso decirle lo que sentía. Y ahora mismo estaba taaan cerca…

Y era cierto Danny se había puesto en pie para acercarse hasta donde estaba sentado Steve, y casi se encontraba entre sus piernas, cuando se percató de que volvía tener la misma mirada perdida en su rostro.

-¡Steveee! Me estas preocupando, ya vuelves a estar en tu mundo… y con esa mirada tan fija en mí, que me está poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué ocurre, Steven? -pregunto suavemente y deslizando la mano por su mejilla.

Steve se estaba disfrutando las caricias que le proporcionaba el rubio de manera inconsciente, sabía que lo que decía Danny era cierto había estado distraído y tener a Danny cerca no le ayudaba nada a centrarse. Y encima ahora lo distraía más con sus caricias, por lo que sin pensar acabo poniendo sus manos en las caderas del rubio detective y atrayéndolo más hacia él.

-Me rindo… -comenzó a deslizar las manos hacia la camisa para desabrocharla.

-¿Steve? ¿Qué haces?

-Lo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo y más desde esta mañana… ¿dónde lo tienes?

-¿De qué hablas? Y puedes parar… -decía Danny que ya estaba con la camisa desabrochada y empezaba a ruborizarse. Mientras trataba de parar las manos de Steve.

-Del maldito tatuaje…

-¿Tatuaje?

-Sí… ¿y por qué diablos yo no lo sabía?

-Un momento… ¿tatuaje? ¡Y quieres parar quieto de una vez! -decía un Danny ya sin camisa a esas alturas de la conversación.

Steve dejo sus manos quietas, en un lugar que él disfrutaba pero que a Danny le hizo ruborizarse más.

-Podrías quitar las manos de ahí Steve -pregunto Danny.

-¿Por qué me gusta donde están?

-¡Steveee! ¡Quita las manos de mi culo! Y dime de qué va lo del tatuaje.

Steve retiro lentamente las manos, deslizándolas por los muslos del detective.

-Stevee… -El nombre salió de los labios de Danny como un suave quejido.

-Lo siento… yo… yo solo quiero saber donde lo tienes. Desde que está mañana lo dijo Kono, no he parado de darle vueltas. Me trae de cabeza y ya no puedo más… Me gustas Danny… y esto… a… bueno…

Steve se calló y lo miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Aaghh!... Ha sido un desastre de confesión -medio gimió sin contenerse el Seal. -No vas a querer nada conmigo.

Danny sonrió al ver a Steve de esta manera, con esa mirada tan tierna y tratando de expresar sus sentimientos lo mejor que podía. Él ya sabía que expresar los sentimientos no era el punto fuerte del moreno.

-Steve… no ha sido tan desastre. Por si no te has percatado, no he salido corriendo. Eso te tendría que dar una pista.

Steve lo miro esperanzado, todavía con esos ojitos que ponía de cachorrito… y con la certeza de que no había metido la pata del todo, creciéndole en el corazón. Así que decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

-Me gustas, bueno… tendría que decir que te quiero, no sé si por ese carácter que tienes, nunca he podido olvidar la forma en la que nos conocimos, -dijo frotándose la mejilla. -Es el mismo carácter que hace que me plantes cara y me mantengas con los pies en el suelo. Te quiero por que se que me seguirías a cualquier parte como me has demostrado y porque me obligas a dejar de pensar como un soldado y me haces… me haces replantearme todo desde otra perspectiva… y me gusta cómo eres en tu trato con las personas… y sobretodo me gusta verte con Grace… y…

Danny todo este tiempo había estado callado, ya que sabía lo difícil que era para Steve expresar sus emociones. Y para que decir lo, este momento lo estaba guardando en su corazón para los momentos en los que el cabeza dura de Steve le sacara de sus casillas. Pero ya era suficiente, se notaba que le estaba costando encontrar las palabras para continuar.

Así que sin dejar que Steve terminara de hablar, le puso una de sus manos en la boca silenciándolo. Era su momento de hablar y aclarar las cosas.

-Yo también te quiero, Steve -dijo con suavidad.

Steve simplemente le abrazo, y lo atrajo hasta su regazo sentándolo encima de él y dándole un beso. Un beso en el que había diversa emociones, ternura, cariño, alivio y también deseo.

-Steve… para… para un momento -dijo Danny entre beso y beso.

-No quiero… he esperado demasiado -Steve le volvió a mirar con ojos de cachorro.

-¡Para ya!... Antes quiero saber una cosa, ¿qué es todo eso de un tatuaje?

-Kono nos conto que tenias un tatuaje… y bueno… - Steve tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.

-Ahora entiendo las miradas que me dabas… pero siento decirte esto Steve… -Steve le miro con curiosidad. -No hay tatuaje alguno.

-¿Pero… pero…?

-Kono te mintió… supongo que trataba de echarme… bueno echarnos una mano. -Esta vez fue Danny el que se sonrojo.

-¿Ella lo sabía?

-¡Stevee! Hasta yo lo sabía, además… solo te ha dado un empujoncito para que lo admitas.

Steve solo lo miro con incredulidad, mientras Danny pensaba que le debía una Kono. Después de todo había tenido razón al plantear este loco plan, tendría que recompensarla muy bien, pensó mientras sonreía. Pero eso podía esperar ahora iba disfrutar.

_**Fin**_

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido ya que soy novata en esto, y a parte de aprender de ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
